


What He Doesn't Know

by 1d_larryshipper



Series: What He Knows [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, Zayn and Louis are best friends, might be a series, theres only slight Liam/Zayn in this, uni!harry, uni!liam!, uni!zayn, working!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d_larryshipper/pseuds/1d_larryshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis go down to London to visit Louis boyfriend, Harry. At night Zayn wakes up to the two of them having sex. He decides to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my notes on my phone and it's really annoying trying to post it via phone Internet >:(. Anyways hope you guys like it! I was considering doing a series because the original version of this is much longer. Let me know if you think I should?
> 
> Hope you like this!

"I'm just going to send a quick text to Harry," Louis says to Zayn as the train begins to pull into the station.

Zayn hangs back near him as the passengers begin to exit the newly arrived train and others begin to queue along the sides. "He picking us up?" Zayn asks his best friend who nods and doesn't look up from his tapping on his phone.

"Yeah we are meeting at the station. It'll be about a half hour past his course getting out so he might be running a few minutes late." They make their way onto the train and down the skinny aisle to find a pair of seats in the back row which have no reserved tickets and slide their bags into the overhead compartment before settling into them. Zayn unravels his headphones and offers one bud to Louis who is absorbed into his phone again.

"Want to listen?" Louis finally looks away from the screen and smiles apologetically, taking the ear phone and settling it into his ear.

"Thanks, was just sending Aunt Sally the twins schedule...just want to make sure everything is okay." Louis worries his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Lou, she's got it. Everything is going to be fine, I promise. If it wasn't you wouldn't have left and you know it." Zayn comforts him. The two were going down to visit Harry, Louis' boyfriend of six years, to his university in London where he would be having his first art exhibit.

Zayn and Louis had met this past year through their younger siblings, and it had been nice having another male company since both of their dads had decided to fuck off right around the same time. He knew Louis had been in school studying to be a drama teacher but ended up having to quit when his mum fell into such a deep depression over her divorce she was unfit to care for his six younger siblings. The only reason he could get away this weekend was because one of his aunts had decided to come in for a few days and help out. Zayn felt guilty, most days, when he looked at his best friends bags under his eyes and how hard he worked; knowing that Louis had so much to complain about yet he rarely did.

He was appreciative for the fact that Louis was getting to see his boyfriend, though, as it had been almost three whole months since the two had last seen each other. He knew Harry felt horribly guilty about leaving Louis and the girls behind to go three hours away to school but the scholarship opportunities he had been offered were to good to pass up. Harry was a beautiful photographer, and he was the only second year student to receive the opportunity to exhibit some of his work with the older students and had begged Louis to come.  

Louis had agreed, of course he had because from what Zayn could tell the two were wound around the others finger, and Zayn had tagged along so the boy would actually go. Zayn knew that if he didn't force Louis out of his house that he would work himself into such a worry over leaving his siblings that even the prize of seeing Harry wouldn't be enough. It helped that he was glad to be getting away from it all as well. His own art school and receptionist job at the tattoo parlor in town were becoming really tedious and he knew that he needed a break before he did something stupid, like quit or blow them up. Or both.

He wasn't nervous about seeing, or staying with, Harry. They had met last December when the boy was home for his winter break his first year and then again over summer. Harry was polite, and gorgeous, and he loved Louis very much. It wasn't a shock to Zayn that Louis was so deeply in love with the boy. He would bring Louis presents from the bakery when Louis was working long shifts at Tescos and helped him care for all of Louis' siblings without question. He loved Louis unconditionally, and didn't waste a second of the day informing Louis (or anyone for that matter) of that fact.

Zayn couldn't help the jealousy he felt towards the boys as his own on and off again relationship with his girlfriend Perrie was so hard to deal with even he had a hard time keeping track. He's pretty sure they are in their off again rotation if the last text she sent him had anything to do with it. When he had service again he needs to remind her that such language is not appropriate for a young lady. And also, his cock was quite large. He measured and googled. Bitch, he thinks bitterly as he glares down at her vile message.

Louis pulls out a book, and tries to sneakily hide the cover from Zayn (though he knows it's for his online courses he had been not so secretly trying to take) and Zayn leans his head against the window.

"You going to tell Harry you've been doing online course?" He asks Louis with a hint of laughter in his voice at Louis face.

"I...you know about that?" He asks him seeming slightly put off.

"You're sitting next to me reading a fundamentals of teaching book, Lou. Not so subtle. Why are you trying to hide it anyways?"

"I'm not hiding it-" Zayn cuts him off with a raised eyebrow, "I just wanted to surprise everyone when I finished my online courses...I didn't want people to know in case I failed." He's blushing and looking away from Zayn.

"You know Harry wouldn't care," Zayn says knowing that everyone really translated into Harry, "He loves you the way that you are, Lou, and he would support this and could probably help you out."

"Yeah, I know." Louis says softly, "I'm going to tell him this weekend that I've applied for some schools down in London." Zayn feels his stomach drop at the idea of his friend leaving him but fakes a smile so he knows that Zayn would support him anyways.

"That's really good, Lou," He half lies. He is proud his friend is trying to make something for himself and getting his life slowly back to being his own life but can't help but feel betrayed that Louis didn't even bother to tell him. As much as he loves Louis and all his quirks, the spontaneity and the hiding sometimes made dealing with him hard. "Harry'll be happy no doubt."

"Hope so," Louis says and then turns back to his book to finish reading.

**

They pull into Kings Cross station almost two hours later and Louis rushes to get their bags and run off the train. As they approach the ticket barriers Louis' blue eyes shine nervously as he scans the crowd for his curly haired boyfriend.

Zayn spots him after they make their way through the barriers and waves a hand hello, catching Harry's eye. Harry moves off of where he was anxiously leaning against a pillar and walks swiftly up to them and scoops Louis into his arms without a word. Immediately, Louis own arms snake around Harry's neck and his face is pressed against his throat.

The bag Louis had been carrying is dropped down near his feet, Louis' toes barely brushing the ground with how hard Harry is hugging him. Zayn can see the way Louis is shaking and can hear the quiet sniffles coming from him, and knows he must be crying.

Louis had admitted that he found it hard to cry unless he was with Harry, and knew the second he saw the boy that all the stress from his life recently would probably make him do so. He had looked embarrassed when telling Zayn, but Zayn just smiled and had given his shoulder a comforting squeeze. He was glad his friend was able to let out everything he tended to keep bottled up.

"Hi baby," Harry is whispering to him, "I missed you so much...God, you're absolutely gorgeous. Don't stop thinking about you ever. Missed holding you like this." Harry presses kisses against the side of Louis' hair and slowly the boy pulls back enough to lean up for a kiss. They kiss gently and Zayn turns away in favor of reading the arrival board in order to give them privacy.

A few feet away an older women glares over to the couple and scoffs, adjusting her handbag and gesturing at them to her husband. Zayn glares at her, and is tempted to go over and say something but Harry chooses that moment to say, "Zayn! Alright mate?" With the hand not wrapped around a wet eyed Louis extended.

"Doing good yeah, yourself?" He asks as the trio makes their way down the long hallway, and down an escalator towards the ticket stands to get passes for the tube. Zayn adjusts his bag to riffle through to find a wallet and sees Louis reach for his, his own bag being carried by Harry who teasingly keeps it away puckering his lips as Louis giggles and leans in for another kiss. "You two are so soppy," he teases them and Louis blushes while Harry just wiggles his eyebrows.

"Mmm, don't you know it? I got yours baby," Harry walks up and quickly gets a pass for Louis and tops up his own, and then coaches Zayn through it.

"Hazza," Louis protests quietly as they make their way down to the tube platforms and Harry just gives him a look, "Thanks," he chooses to say instead and Harry wraps an arm around him again to keep him close.

"I love you," Harry says as a way of replying, "So how's the tattoo parlor going, Zayn?"

**

They make it back to Harry's in under an hour and Zayn stands in awe over how clean and open it is. The shades are rolled in to let the evening light filter through, and it softens up the hardwood floor in living room/kitchen duo. There's a few doors to the left that mark the two bedrooms and the shared bathroom, and the walls are covered in photographs of downtown London, places he recognizes from home, and pictures of Louis.

"My roommate isn't home yet but his name is Liam and he's studying to be a mechanical engineer." Harry explains to Zayn and at his confused stare at the odd roommate pairing he explains, "Met at the student union parties last year and we both hated our fresher roommates and ended up deciding it'd be better if we moved in together."

"Cool," Zayn says and sees Louis staring down at his shoes knowing he must feel uncomfortable and jealous at his boyfriend getting to go to school and finding other people to room with him.

Harry seems to sense this as well and tightens his hold around Louis and gestures at the couch which has been unfolded to be a bed. "Sorry about the lack of space but Louis said you wouldn't mind couching it?"

"Sure it's no problem," Zayn says evenly and makes his way over to set his bag down.

"Aces, you don't mind if Lou and I head to the bedroom to catch up for a little? I have dinner already made up, just going to heat it up when Liam gets in. Lasagna okay with you both?" Louis presses a kiss to Harry's jaw and whispers something to him and Zayn shrugs and nods as well.

"Yeah, s'fine." And then points to the small television supported by a small shelf unit, "it's okay if I watch TV?"

Harry untangles himself from where he's kissing Louis gently and walks over to the end table where two remotes are sat. "This one here's for the cable, this one for the DVD player. We haven't got anything but the basic channels but if you're interested we just hooked up the new xbox and we've got Netflix on it. Would you want me to set that up?"

Zayn shakes his head and takes a seat on his couch bed. "Nah, I can do it. You two go catch up." He sends a wink to Louis and then slips his shoes off and grabs one of the controllers and turning on the Xbox.

He's fifteen minutes in on his documentary about nazis when he hears a grunt followed by a giggle coming from the closed off room and shudders, turning up the volume. It's almost over when the lock on the front door jingles and a boy with cropped hair comes through.

"Uhm," he says looking at Zayn settled on his couch with the history of Auschwitz playing in the background. "Uhm," he says again, "Hello." He finally gets out and Zayn waves a hand at him.

"Hiya," Zayn says cheerfully, amused by the boys shyness and curious face. "I'm Zayn, Louis friend?" He tells the boy and stands up. As he approaches the other boy Zayn feels a hint of his own shyness coming through. The boy is cute, with warm brown eyes and an easy-going face, and Zayn suddenly feels embarrassed in his ripped jeans and Super Mario shirt. With matching blushes the two shake hands and then drop them quickly after a jolt courses through Zayn's own hand.

"I'm Liam. Heard loads about Louis, sorry to say not much about you." Liam sets his messenger bag down on a bench in the front hall and heads into the kitchen where he pours himself a glass of water, "Need anything?" He asks a quiet Zayn who had been admiring the muscles ripple under Liam's dark shirt as he reached for a glass.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Zayn says quietly and looks down at his scuffed boots as Liam chugs his water and his throat ripples with the sips. "And I've only met Harry a few times...didn't really meet Louis until last year."

"Ahh, right. This'll be my first time meeting Louis unless you count over Skype." Liam tells him, "Tell me, are his eyes really cut from the sky or is that just normal drunk Harry speech?" They both snicker.

"Well, I'll tell you if you tell me if Harry's body is really chiseled from a statue?" Which has Liam shooting his brows up and spluttering.

"Christ he hasn't really said that?"

"That's the tame stuff, mate. I could probably draw you an accurate photo of Harry's cock if you wanted," Zayn cheekily says.

"Sure, but only if you're willing to hear the list of a hundred and fifty reasons why Harry loves Louis and numbers twenty through hundred and six are about his bum." They both laugh at that and Liam gestures to the paused telly. "What are you watching?"

"Oh just some documentary about nazis and camps, it's not important." Zayn laminates and quickly hurries to switch it off, "Just weird stuff I got interested in watching...dunno. Human rights and...yeah." He trails off not wanting to divulge so much information at one time to a guy he'd only just met.

"Is that what you're studying? Thought Harry said you were taking art courses. That is you, right?" Liam asks curiously and somewhat nervously as if he has a difficult time keeping track of Harry's friends.

"Yeah, yeah, I do...I just really got into painting scenes from war crimes, and the horrible side of humanity." He blushes, "it's a subject a lot of people stay away from but it's the only thing that makes me feel." He keeps quiet as if he's admitting some kind of secret, and part of him feels as if he really might be. He rarely showed anyone his work besides his professors and occasionally Louis.

"That's neat," Liam tells him earnestly, "Wish I was talented like that. My brain doesn't quite work like that though. Mind if I watch some with you?"

Surprised, Zayn takes a seat next to him and together they flip back on the programme.

**  
Harry and Louis emerge around half seven and Harry apologetically rushes into the kitchen to reheat their dinner. Louis is determinedly much happier than he had been when they first arrived as he curls up into the living room chair.

"That's the face of a spectacularly good orgasm," Zayn tells Louis who blushes high on his cheekbones.

"How do you know that?" Harry calls jealously from inside the kitchen where he's putting together a salad.

"He doesn't, he just thinks he knows everything!" Louis shouts back to Harry.

"Or it's because he can see the giant love bite on Louis neck and had to explain to the neighbors that here wasn't a murder happening, you're just a screamer." Liam appears back into the living room from his bedroom where he had disappeared to take a shower right before Harry and Louis had come out. Louis splutters and turns almost purple with embarrassment and they hear a plan clatter to the floor in the kitchen. Zayn barks out a laugh, shocked at how the shy boy from before transformed into this.

"I'm fine!" Harry shouts after Liam and Zayn high-five and Liam takes a seat next to him, and extends a hand out to Louis.

"Nobody asked, Styles!" Liam teases and then squeezes Louis hand in a shake, "I'm Liam by the way."

"Louis..." Louis looks almost stricken at how forward Liam was with them and doesn't visibly relax until Harry is back in the room and dropping onto Louis lap. "Oof, you've got the boniest bum, I swear."

"Not all of us can be blessed like you." Harry says and they kiss each other in short bursts, giggling in between.

"So!" Liam cuts them off, "dinner in the oven?"

"Yeah," Harry says distractedly, pulling his mouth from Louis' but rubbing their noses together to keep up the contact. "Give it thirty minutes or so," he pecks Louis again whose eyes are twinkling, a soft look that Zayn had only ever seen reserved for Harry.

"Good!" Liam continues animatedly, "so Louis, tell me about yourself. I'm sure I can guess most from how much Harry talks about you but..." They all laugh as Harry goes pink and Louis awes quietly and pecks Harry which seems to keep him content.

"Uhm, dunno what there's to say. I work a lot of hours...have six younger siblings. Five girls and one boy," He hooks his chin over Harry's shoulder and Zayn wants to hug him. He knows how hard it is for Louis to talk about home and knows Harry probably didn't tell Liam that because Louis was adamant about keeping family matters private.

"Christ that's a lot of kids. You work at Tesco, right?" Louis nods and Zayn can see a shift in his demeanor meaning Louis is ready to completely close off.

"Do you have any siblings?" Zayn changes the subject to Liam and Louis sends him a grateful smile. He and Harry get lost in their own world, kissing and pressing their foreheads together with soft whispers. Zayn turns from them, feeling the ache for wanting their relationship and turns his attention fully on Liam.

As he and Liam become engrossed in conversation about growing up, Zayn feels himself feeling drawn to Liam in a way he had never felt towards Perrie or any other girl. He had never had an attraction to another guy before but the way Liam leans into him when speaking has Zayn's stomach knotting in ways he wasn't used to.

**

"Baby you pick the movie and I'll grab the blanket from my bed, hmm?" Harry and Louis are stood near the sink while he and Liam sat around the kitchen table. Harry cups Louis' face with his large hands and rubs his thumbs in gentle circles on Louis' cheeks. Louis stares up at him, completely enamored, and puts his own smaller hands over Harry's hands.

"We can watch whatever you want, it's fine!" Louis leans in and presses a kiss to Harry's red lips. Zayn looks at Liam who looks back at him with pouty lips and blows over exaggerated kisses.

"Oi!" Harry shouts at them and he and Louis are still tangled together (Zayn swears he hasn't ever been around them not in some form of contact).

"Sorry, just trying to fit in with the crowd," Liam teases them gently and then stands up, "Come on then, let's get a film playing. Haz and I have class tomorrow so can't be up to late," Liam explains to Zayn and then leads them all into the living room.

They choose some soppy rom com that Harry and Louis have apparently seen a million times. Zayn settles into the couch bed, the exhaustion of the day creeping in, and Liam sits up on the other side of him. Harry settles into a lazy chair and pops the foot stand out and has Louis crawl onto his lap, tucking them under a blanket and kissing at his shoulder.

Zayn doesn't realize he's fallen asleep until he turns to his side and sees that they've turned on another movie, and Liam has disappeared from his side.

Louis has turned around so he is straddling Harry's lap, knees wedged around the other boys slender hips and squished by the arm rest. They're kissing slowly and deeply, Zayn can hear the slurping sounds and soft sighs spilling from their lips. Harry's hands are cupped on Louis bum, rocking him slowly and arching his own hips up. They must not realize he's awake and that thought alone gives his stomach a jolt that has him blushing.

He shouldn't be turned on by Louis' hands pushing up Harry's shirt and Harry's lips nipping along Louis' neck causing him to let out these squeaks that have Zayn embarrassingly hard.

"Baby," Harry breathes wetly against Louis cheek and grunts when Louis swivels his hips. "God...wanna fuck you in this chair," Harry captures Louis' lips again and Louis cups his face to slow down the kiss.

"Zayn's asleep right next to us," Louis whispers to Harry and both their eyes flit over to where he's supposed to be sleeping but Zayn closes them quickly, not wanting to be caught.

"Come on," Harry whispers and fiddles with Louis' button on his jeans: "I really, really want to..." He is whimpering against Louis' mouth.

Louis giggles quietly, his voice hitching slightly as Harry squeezes him through his jeans, and runs his fingers though Harry's hair while using his other hand to still Harry's hands. "He might hear us..." Louis' voice trails off as Harry kisses up and down his neck.

"Don't care," Harry mumbles and pulls back to rub their noses together, "Don't to want me to make you feel good?"

Louis moans silently and releases the grip he has on Harry's wrist and sighs against his lips. "Yeah course I do..." Harry smirks and goes back to squeezing him, and Zayn feels forgotten about once again on the couch.

"I really love you," Harry is whispering to Louis as he moves a hand to grapple at Louis' bum.

"Love my bum you mean," Louis teases him but kisses Harry's lips when Harry looks up indignantly.

"Love you for more than just that," Harry says. "Remember when we were sixteen and we were at that party?"

"Oh how specific," Louis' hands are pushing up Harry's shirt and Zayn can see the way they are tugging and scratching against Harry's nipples causing the boy to gasp loudly and his hips to jerk up.

"The one when Carrie Smith blew Tom Anderson in Stan's coat closet," Harry manages to pant out. "Shit, Lou, stand up a minute gotta get you out of these." He tugs on Louis' jeans exposing more of Louis' bum.

There's some shuffling and Zayn squeezes his eyes shut again so they don't catch him watching, taking his free hand to cup himself gently through his own jeans. "Fuck," he hears Harry whisper and can't stand to keep his eyes closed any longer-ignoring the overwhelming heat in his cheeks of embarrassment he feels at the longing to watch the two of them get off.

 _It's not because I'm creepy,_ Zayn reasons with himself, _it's because I haven't gotten off in and ages and they're hot._

He squints towards them and sees Louis in just his t-shirt, his bum illuminated by the light shining from the paused film. He's looking coyly down at Harry who has shimmied his own trousers down to mid-thigh and Zayn can see Harry's cock curving up towards his t-shirt clad belly. It's thicker than Zayn would have imagined it to be after Louis' descriptions, and long. Zayn's almost positive that he's never seen a cock as big unless he was counting the pornos he had watched.

Harry's palm is glistening as he slides it up and down the thick shaft, his foreskin sliding down to reveal the glistening head with pearly, white drops of precum bubbling over.

"You're so absolutely gorgeous," Harry whispers to Louis as Louis climbs back onto Harry's lap and then looks over his shoulder to be certain that Harry's dick fits snug in between his pert cheeks.

Zayn squeezes himself harder, wishes he could slid his own trousers off but knowing it would bring to much attention to him if he did.

"You're absolutely gorgeous," Louis says back to Harry and Zayn can see dimples appear on the side of his arse cheeks as Louis squeezes tightly around Harry's trapped cock, causing Harry to let out a loud moan and then give an embarrassed glare.

"Gonna have me wake up Zayn," Harry nips at Louis' collarbone.

"Thought you didn't care?" Louis takes one of Harry's hands from where they are squeezing his hips and kisses his fingertips. "What about the party you were talking about earlier?"

"Was going to say you didn't care about people being around when you blew me while everyone was passed out," Zayn can't see Harry's hand properly but from the gasping coming from Louis he assumes that Harry has sunk his fingers inside of Zayn's best friend.

"It's just cause I love yah," Louis gasps and shifts his hips, Zayn can see the way he's grinding his cock against Harry's stomach and whimpering.

"Yeah?" Zayn dares himself to peak up at Harry's face and he's gone soft around his eyes, a half smile playing on his lips.

"Haz, really? You know I do..." They kiss gently and if Zayn listed close enough he can hear their slurping and soft grunts. Their kissing becomes sloppier, the grunting increasing and finally Louis is wrenching back with a gasp, "Babe _please_ ," He's whining against Harry's lips and it takes Zayn a second to realize his hips are jerking spastically back against one of Harry's hands.

Zayn feels the heat pooling in his belly and he bites his lip hard, pressing the heel of his hand down against his own swelling bulge. When he manages to get himself somewhat under control he squints his eyes open and sees Louis gripping tightly to both of Harry's broad shoulders, lips pressed together as he sinks down.

His chin is pointed down, his eyes closed as he whimpers. Harry has one hand on his own cock, helping guide it in, and the other gripping tightly on Louis' waist in what Zayn thinks is a vain attempt to control himself from thrusting up to fast.

"Fuck, babe," Harry presses a few kisses against Louis' closed lips and helps him raise his hips back up and then sink down lower.

"Been so long," Louis gasps and then lets out a throaty giggle, "Harry Styles' has a big cock," his voice sing-songs and Harry flushes (Zayn's not sure if it's from embarrassment or from the way that Louis only has a few more inches before he bottoms out).

"Lou," Harry gasps as Louis finally sinks fully onto his lap and lets out a soft cry.

"What? You didn't like it when the girls sang that to you during RE?" And Zayn has to think of a way to ask about _that_ story without his voyerism being obvious.

"Liked it better when you told 'em how my big cock was only made for your big arse," His hand, both now clasped around Louis' waist, reaches around and gives a gentle smack causing Louis' bum to jiggle. Louis moans, his mouth falling open in an 'o' shape and he tosses his head back as he begins to ride Harry in earnest.

Zayn can't help himself and uses the opportunity of the two of them groaning (quite loudly if you asked him, just how did they expect him to stay asleep through this?) to unzip his trousers and palm himself through his boxers with a sigh of relief. With heavily lidded eyes he watches as Louis arches his hips foreword but tilts his head back and Harry shove one hand up Louis' t-shirt to press against his stomach causing the boy to let out a soft scream.

"Shit, Harry-I..." Louis is gasping heavily, his voice a deep gravelly sound.

"Yeah?" Harry seems to understand exact what Louis needs, it's what makes them such great lovers, and pulls his hand away from Louis' stomach to wrap around the boys cock. "You're so beautiful," Harry looks on in awe and kisses Louis' chin. "Really beautiful, I think about this all the time," Harry's tucked his face into Louis' neck and Zayn can see the way he's suckling on the skin of Louis' throat.

"Tell me," Louis' crashed against Harry's chest, Zayn can't see Harry's hand jerking Louis off-just the little flexing movements of his forearm. The two are breathing harshly, and Zayn's head is swimming. He digs his fingers into his thigh to stop himself from trying to get off. These were his only pair of trousers he had brought and he didn't fancy having to explain the dried cum stains.

"Every night before I go to bed," Harry is whispering to Louis, "Just imagine you sprawled out on your stomach, face down on the bed, and you've not got anything on because we've just showered. You'll look up at me from under your lashes, that look you do when you really want something from me and you'll wiggle your hips." Zayn watches as they press their foreheads together and Louis' slowed his hips to a lazy roll instead of the fast paced jerking from before.

"Don't have a look," Louis says and Harry just smiles softly and kisses him sweetly on his lips.

"You have a look, babe," Harry's voice is so gentle that Zayn's heart aches deep in his chest. "But you'll always whisper, 'Come here love,' to me and every time I go because I can't resist a single thing to do. And each time I think of this we always fuck in someway...but that's how it starts off, never different."

Zayn thinks Louis might be crying by the way his shoulders are hitching and he's sniffling, but he won't ever know because Harry's kissing him and mumbling things so low that Zayn can't make out the words.

He thinks he hears, "So beautiful," "angel," and "mine." And then Louis is hunching over and letting out a loud whine and Zayn can see the way his whole body has tensed and then he slumps forward and Harry grips his hips tightly and it's only a few more thrusts before he's cumming as well.

They kiss again and then Harry is lifting Louis up and there's a squelching sound that has Louis wrinkling his nose and groaning uncomfortably. "C'mere baby, let's get clean and go to sleep."

Harry holds Louis arm, steadying the dazed boy as they stand up and then quickly zips himself away and bends down to grab Louis' discarded clothing. He lets out a breathy laugh as Louis sways and puts his arms around Louis' tiny waist and buries his nose in Louis' hairline. "Alright?" He whispers breathlessly and Louis folds his hands overtop of where Harry's are clutched over his belly.

"Yeah," Louis turns his head for a kiss and then they sway to the bathroom, giggling and kissing the whole time, tripping over each other's feet.

Zayn holds his breath as he waits for them to come back out and it's only a minute or so until the light shines back into the hallway and he can hear their hushed voices walking back to Harry's room.

"Oh wait, let me get the telly," Harry says and Zayn hears him fumbling for the remote and then can feel the stillness as the light is switched off.

"Can't believe he slept through all that," Zayn hears Louis say in awe,

"Me either," Harry agrees and then they voices fade as they drift back to their rooms.

If only they really knew, Zayn thinks to himself sighing in resignation as he gets up and goes to the bathroom to finish hisself off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you liked it! Comments, kudos, anything would be soo much appreciated :).


End file.
